prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 9, 1999 WWE Heat results
The May 9, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Jacksonville Memorial Coliseum in Jacksonville, Florida. It was shown live. Recap The show opens with the Corporate Ministry arrive backstage and barricading the door behind them. X-Pac and Kane defended their tag team titles against the Acolytes, however midway through the match Billy Gunn attacked X-Pac. Kane chased off Gunn and the Road Dogg was allowed to become X-Pac's extra partner. The Acolytes get the pin but no titles. Mideon, Big Bossman, and Viscera beat down Road Dogg and X-Pac after the match, but the Union are shown finally breaking into the arena and making the save with 2x4s. Kane then returns to the ring to check on X-Pac. Debra checks out her legs backstage. Billy Gunn scored a pinfall victory over Val Venis thanks to some visual interference from Debra. Jeff Jarrett retrieves Debra from ringside and chides her for being smitten with Venis. Gunn continues beating Venis after the match, Kane comes out. Gunn throws a wobbly Venis in Kane's way before running to the back. Kane chokeslams Venis then continues after Gunn. Nicole Bass shows up and gives Venis some mouth-to-mouth CPR to revive him. Venis promptly freaks out. Backstage, Al Snow is losing several rounds of strip poker to a cigar-smoking deer head. Bob Holly, wearing a referee's shirt, calls out Snow. He tells him that the championship committee has booked a hardcore title match between Snow and Head and he will serve as Special Guest Referee. Al Snow "wrestles" Head and "wins" the WWF Hardcore Championship. Backstage, Lucas interviews Road Dogg. Dogg admits he's not at 100% but he says he can still beat Triple H and solve D-Generation X's family problems. Triple H gets a singles victory over Jesse James. Gunn ran down to the ring and jumped on the apron during the match, but got a punch from the Road Dogg for his troubles. After the match, Gunn attacks Dogg, but runs away when Kane shows up. Kane goes to chokeslam Road Dogg, but X-Pac comes out and convinces him not to. Backstage, The Big Show walks around with a 2x4. Outside, Billy Gunn jumps into his car and drives off. The Big Show faces off against Mideon and pretty much destroys him with chokeslams. He then takes Mideon's eyeball, takes it out of the jar and squishes it before stuffing it in Mideon's mouth. Show calls out The Undertaker to come out and save Mideon, but Undertaker just shows up on the TitanTron and mocks him. Show gets upset and leaves. The Rock arrives with a cast on his arm. Meat defeated Droz in a one-on-one contest. Prince Albert threated Terri Runnels with his piecing gun, but Jacqueline and Meat prevent anything from happening. The Rock walks backstage. Elsewhere backstage, the entire Coporate Ministry is discussing something at a low volume. The Rock makes his way to the ring. He says that he will still make it to Over The Edge. The Corporate Ministry interrupt by running down and attacking. The Union run down immediately afterwards and brawl with the Corporate Ministry. Results ; ; * Handicap Tag Team Match: The Acolytes (Bradshaw & Faarooq) defeated Kane, X-Pac, and Road Dogg (3:24) ** Bradshaw defeated Dogg after a powerbomb. ** Kane and X-Pac were WWF Tag Team Champions at the time of this match. * Singles Match: Billy Gunn defeated Val Venis (1:06) ** Gunn defeated Venis after a Famouser. * Singles Match: Triple H (w/ Chyna) defeated The Road Dogg (2:23) ** H defeated Dogg after a Pedigree. * Singles Match: Mideon vs. The Big Show ends in a no contest (3:15) ** Show's music played with no pinfall. * Singles Match: Meat (w/ Jacqueline & Terri Runnels) defeated Droz (w/ Prince Albert) (2:17) ** Meat defeated Droz after a Meat Grinder. * Dark Six Man Tag Team Match: Steve Austin, The Big Show, & The Rock defeated The Corporate Ministry (Big Bossman, Triple H, & The Undertaker) Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Michael Cole Image gallery vlcsnap-2012-08-20-16h00m03s195.png|Nicole Bass "revives" Val Venis vlcsnap-2012-08-20-16h17m55s162.png|Head loses her(?) Hardcore Championship vlcsnap-2012-08-20-17h09m28s113.png|Prince Albert threatens Terri Runnels External links * Heat #41 * Heat #41 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events